Alleycats
by friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: When Rogue fucks Gray in an alley and films it, he kicks off something his boyfriends all want in on. In the end, everybody gets some. {Explicit public sex, clothed sex, filming, kinks, etc. Gratsustingue, including rogray, stingsu, gratsu, and stingray.}


**A/N:** Loads of smut. For the stirogratsu foursome series with _splendidlyimperfect_ , _lastoneleft_ , and me. The 4tp likes it rougher, and I've kept the fic with that kinky theme.

We now have a tumblr! _gratsustingue-the-ot4_ dot _tumblr_ dot _com._ Come say hi! ^_^

* * *

 **Alleycats**

"Oh my god," Gray moaned. "Oh my god…"

"Keep saying that and we'll get caught."

The words were hummed in his ear, teeth tugging at the lobe before trailing down Gray's neck.

"Hahh, but…you feel…oh my god."

"So you keep saying."

Gray stiffened as his partner gave a particularly sharp thrust, pushing him against the cold brick. He had himself braced, but the feel of that big cock rutting over his prostate had his knees going loose and hitting the brick.

"You're so _tight,_ " the man behind him hissed.

"I haven't—ahh!—been fucked like this in a little while."

"We've been falling down on the job then."

Gray could only groan his agreement.

Hands wrapped around his chest: warm, loving hands that slid over him with affection and cupped all the right places.

Suddenly a ringer went off in the alley, coming from Gray's feet where his trousers were piled around his ankles.

"N-Natsu," he gasped.

"I know. He's the only person you'd give 'Tiny Dancer' to as a ringtone."

Gray tried to laugh, but when his boyfriend spread his fingers feather-light over Gray's cock, he broke off.

"'S not important," he finally managed.

"No," Rogue agreed. "It's not. Not as much as what I'm doing to you right now."

"Fuck yes."

Rogue let out a soft noise of eagerness, his moan echoing against Gray's spine where Rogue's lips were pressed.

"So I heard from Sting," Rogue panted, "that you like when people…"

Rogue's hand slid up his chest, up, up, until his fingers curled around Gray's neck.

"Oh gods," he gasped, whole body tensing when Rogue squeezed.

The air flew out of him, and with it, his pleasure.

He let out a strangled moan as he came, Rogue's other hand drawing him close so he could fuck deeper while Gray shook and spluttered.

"That's it," Rogue was murmuring in his ear, "there it is, let go. Just let go for me, baby…"

"Hahh," Gray breathed, feeling the pace of Rogue's thrusts slow.

"Yeah." Rogue ran his fingers through his hair, the gentleness turning into a rough tug that felt just as loving to Gray as the soft caresses Rogue was rubbing on his hip.

"Wh-What do you want?" Gray asked.

Rogue inhaled, then pulled out, flipping Gray around and cupping his face.

"Suck me," Rogue whispered.

He stripped off the condom as Gray moved shakily and achingly to his knees, glancing up at Rogue's imperious and needy eyes as he wrapped his fingers around Rogue's hips. Rogue's trousers were barely down far enough to free his dick (unlike Gray, who was still half naked and loving it), so Gray tugged them a bit until he had access to Rogue's balls, taking Rogue in his mouth at the same time as he began to play with his sac.

"Fuck!" Rogue hissed in surprise, hand sliding into Gray's hair and tightening there.

Gray moaned his appreciation for the gesture and Rogue tugged a little, getting another moan.

"Fuck, your tongue…my cock…"

Inhaling, Gray went as deep as he could, feeling Rogue's cock slide into his throat.

Rogue's hand flew to his mouth to cover up the ragged moan that fell out of him, desultory and desperate.

"Grayyy," he hissed. " _Gods,_ you're good at that."

Gray took him deep again, swallowing around his cockhead this time and getting a strained noise from above. He tried to pull back, but Rogue's fingers tightened and he held Gray there, so Gray swallowed around him again, tightening his throat and feeling Rogue's cock twitch against his tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, right there—"

Gasping, Rogue came in his mouth, filling Gray's senses—Gray was used to doing this with him, had long experience taking it.

"Fuck," he croaked when he finally released Rogue's cock. "That was fun."

Smiling, Rogue nodded. "You just like it because it was in public."

"Maybe." Gray grinned.

"Maybe let's cover up that hot ass then, since we're still in public," Rogue said, reaching for Gray's trousers.

"Why? You jealous?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes. Grabbing Gray's ass suddenly, he got a yelp out of Gray and said, "Maybe."

"But you share this ass all the time."

Rogue smirked, and as Gray zipped up, Rogue pulled out his phone. "Speaking of whom, I got a couple good pictures for them."

"Oo, really?"

"Oh, yeah. I even got a video of my cock sliding into you, though it's probably quite shaky."

Gray shivered. "We probably shouldn't watch it now, or I'll just want you to do it again."

Rogue kissed his cheek and put his phone away.

"I don't have another one in me, love."

Gray laughed. "Not sure I do either. But I'd still want it."

He slid his hand into Rogue's and the pair of them turned toward the end of the alleyway and the main road beyond.

"Sting and Natsu are going to be so jealous they decided to go to the hobby store and missed this."

"Nah," Rogue said, "they'll have found some model airplane or something and will be geeking out."

* * *

They had found a model, though it was not an airplane.

"A dragon," Natsu said when he sheepishly showed them the purchase. "But it's really cool, 'kay? The wings move, and you can paint it, and the detailing is really amazing."

"Only you would spend half an hour buying a model dragon," Gray snorted fondly.

Natsu and Sting looked at each other.

"Wellllll…"

"What did you do?" Rogue asked, sounding like he was already bracing for the worst.

"We may have used their toilets for…things other than what they were intended," Sting said. He shifted. "These pants are amazing to frot in, although I'm still regretting the fact that my boxers are so wet now."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Let's get you home," he said, wrapping his arm around Sting. "You two are a danger to society."

"So what did you two do?" Natsu asked as they four of them began walking toward the car.

"Well…"

Rogue and Gray looked at each other.

"Oh my god. You guys too?"

"We _may_ have discovered Gray's kink for public spaces runs _quite_ deeply," Rogue said, with as much dignity as he could muster.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sting stumbled upon the video.

He'd stolen Rogue's phone to look something up, too lazy to walk across the room to get his own, and the camera app was still up. The next thing Gray knew, he could hear his own panted breaths on full volume, Rogue's wrecked voice saying, "Shit, you're so—aahnn, tight."

Gray's cock leapt and he flushed crimson.

"Whoa," Natsu grinned, having rushed over to look over Sting's shoulder, leaning over the back of the couch. Sting had gone an even darker shade than Gray, his eyes glued on the screen while his hand subtly readjusted and rubbed over his trousers.

"I see you found our fun," Rogue commented. His eyebrows danced in amusement and he sipped his tea in the doorway.

"I'm…maybe wanting…" Natsu licked his lips and looked at Gray, who stared back wide-eyed. Yes. Yes, he could definitely want.

"This is going in the group chat," Sting mumbled, a ping sounding on all their phones a moment later. "Goddamn, that's hot, Gray. Damn."

Ducking down, Natsu slid his teeth over Sting's ear, tugging gently on his earring.

"I think we should recreate that scene," Natsu said, looking at Gray.

Sting's eyes closed while Natsu sucked down his neck. Rising, Gray thumped down and straddled Sting on the sofa, stripping his own shirt off while he ground down.

"Fuck, do that naked," Natsu groaned, eyes on the tight lumps in their trousers.

"Bedroom," Gray insisted. He looked over at Rogue, who still stood in the doorway watching them. "Coming?"

"You three go ahead," Rogue smiled.

Getting his fingers in Sting's hair, Gray stood up and dragged Sting with him, Natsu following along still attached to Sting's neck.

"I'm thinking," Gray said, between fervent kisses with Sting, "we should film it again." Gray glanced at Natsu. "With everyone still clothed."

The wide, vulnerable look of wanting that entered Natsu's eyes melted Gray's heart. When Sting tugged Natsu in and attacked his lips, Gray stroked Sting's back, enjoying sliding under his shirt and over his skin. Fuck, he loved these men.

"I wanna fuck Gray," Natsu moaned against Sting's lips.

"I wanna fuck Gray," Sting protested. They both looked over at his surprised face. "Your ass looked so pretty in the video."

Gray's face flushed hot, and when he nodded and the pair of them gave him hungry looks, he just about dropped his trousers right then and there.

But there was the seduction of the thing. Letting the pair of them get him ready. Gray quivered.

Fuck, he wanted it.

* * *

Natsu watched Sting dive onto Gray's mouth, arms wrapping around him until they were glued close. It was so hot to watch, especially when Gray started thrusting and Sting moaned, and then when Sting's hands grew rough and he tugged Gray's hair back so Gray's neck was bared to his kisses…

As Sting occupied Gray's front, Natsu slid around behind and pushed his fingers into the waist of Gray's jeans. He liked how Gray leaned into him, shoulders molding against Natsu's chest.

He reached around to pop the button on Gray's trousers and found hard fabric thrusting against his hand, Sting's cock rutting hard against Gray's. With a groan, Natsu left his hand there a moment, feeling the two of them thrusting against his fingers, wanting to own them, wrap his hands around both of them and jerk them off until they were raw.

Finally he got Gray's jeans unzipped and tugged them down a bit, just enough that he could reach easily in and run his fingers over Gray's entrance.

"Fuck," Gray moaned.

"Mm, you've been fucked today already, haven't you?" Natsu hummed in his ear, pushing a second finger into him easily and beginning to stretch him out. "Slutty boy, letting everyone put their cock in you. Wanting everyone to fuck you."

Sting moaned encouragement and bent down to suck on Gray's nipple, making Gray tense around Natsu's fingers.

"I wonder how many you could take at once," Natsu mused. "Sting's taken two of us, but he's unarguably amazing. I wonder if you could be as good."

Gray was panting now, head thrown back on Natsu's shoulder and mouth gaping.

"Mm, feel that," Natsu said. He bent Gray forward a little and shifted his three fingers to curl and pleasure him. Gray cried out. "Sting, you should feel this. He's squeezing me so tight."

"Not ready?" Sting asked, straightening to give Gray gentle kisses across his mouth. "And here I thought Rogue had really done a number on you."

"Oh, he's ready." Natsu grinned at Sting over Gray's shoulder. "He's just really eager."

Sting grinned back.

Natsu wasn't sure who would go first, but the question was answered for him when Sting fished out Gray's phone and stepped back.

"Where d'you wanna do him?" he asked Natsu.

Sliding his fingers out (Gray sagged back against him), Natsu glanced around.

"Over the bed," he said, leading Gray by the hips and bending him over the mattress. Leaning over Gray's back, he whispered in his ear, "This way we can give a nice view to the camera. What do you think?"

"I think…you should," Gray panted, "fuck me already."

Grabbing Gray's waistband, Natsu shoved his trousers and boxers down roughly. Gray gasped. Natsu took a moment to appreciate the smooth skin of his ass, and dragged his fingernails slowly over that skin.

"Fuck," Gray mewled, ducking his face against the coverlet. "Fuck, Natsu."

Natsu unzipped his own trousers, pulled his cock out, and lined up. Under his hands, Gray wiggled his hips and ground back toward Natsu.

"You ready?" Natsu asked, glancing over at Sting.

Sting had the phone up, eyes on the screen, and his other hand down the front of his pants.

"Recording," he hissed as he stroked himself.

Natsu thrust into Gray.

* * *

Every snap of Natsu's hips was sharp and aching. Gray let Natsu push his face into the bed, gasping when Natsu pulled his hair, groaning when he heard Natsu swear.

Knowing Sting was a meter away watching, _filming_ it to watch in future—that turned Gray on so hard it was almost unbearable. His boyfriends watching him get fucked into the bed, over and over, that video existing for whenever they wanted to watch Gray taking it. To watch Natsu pulling out to his tip, showing off his length for the camera before shoving back in again.

Gray clenched and let noises pour out of his mouth.

"Fuck, he's—gods—so loud," Sting moaned.

Gray looked over and saw Sting pull his cock out and start jerking in earnest, his arm propped on the dresser to keep the camera steady. His eyes met Gray's, dark and hot and smoky.

Gray shivered. Sting would be next.

Under the view of the lens, Gray stretched up onto tiptoe and lifted his ass as high as he could, Natsu growling and bearing down at the new angle. His nails dug into Gray's skin, raking down his back; twisting in his hair and yanking until he cried out. With an arm on Gray's back to keep him down, Natsu pulled until Gray's head was back, his moans no longer muffled, and in that contortion Natsu fucked him harder still. Natsu finished finally in a gruff, aching way, jerking against Gray's thighs, tugging so that Gray felt that pleasure-pain of being under his control.

He lived for that, loved to let go and have someone else do the work once in a while. He liked to _be_ the person doing the work too, loved to be in charge and make his boyfriends feel good in ways they never would try on their own, but there were days like this where he just needed to be manhandled.

Breathing hard, Natsu pulled out, nudging Gray's ass until Gray fell forward to rest his weight on the bed.

"Your turn," Natsu said, turning to Sting and swaggering forward so that his slowly-softening cock swung back and forth.

Natsu and Gray both liked to be on camera.

Sting was goddamn leaking when he came over, shooting a smile over his shoulder at Natsu and the camera.

"For posterity," Sting grinned, then pulled Gray back up onto his feet—Gray supporting himself on his arms this time—and entered him without a word.

It was easy taking him in after Natsu, and after Rogue that afternoon, and after getting so fucking turned on at the idea that later he could watch a film of himself being taken, and _fuck_ Gray just wanted it, wanted Sting, wanted to feel the way Sting's hands slid over his skin, softer than Natsu's, gripping instead of pulling, pressing into his ass at a slower, deeper pace.

"S-Sting," Gray gasped as Sting bottomed out and held it there, his hands on Gray's stomach keeping him tight against Sting's hips.

"Oh," Sting whimpered. "Gods, you feel good."

"Get in there," Natsu rumbled in encouragement. "Yeah, that's right. Pull all the way out of him; let us see your pretty dick and his pretty ass."

Panting, Sting did as ordered and exited Gray, sliding his cock up and down Gray's crack before pushing back in again. He didn't use his hand to aim, and it meant his cock pressed hard as it eventually went in, sliding right across Gray's prostate and making him bury his face in the comforter.

"Don't let him go quiet," Natsu growled. "Gray's gotta entertain us with his noises. You need to give us the whole show, hon. Every moan. We wanna hear how good Sting makes you feel. We wanna know how good Sting is."

At that, Sting and Gray both groaned, thrusting against each other faster and colliding in a sharp snap of hips and ass.

* * *

Rogue could hear them in the other room.

He was only half-heartedly reading his book, body tired and heart not quite in the mood, but listening to Natsu command and narrate what the other three were doing pounded pleasant things into his cock.

As Gray's debauched sounds issued from the bedroom, Rogue pushed down his sweatpants and jerked at his cock, head falling back against the sofa cushions. When Natsu ordered Sting to spank Gray, and a smack resounded a second later followed by Gray's moan, Rogue hissed and pulled at his tip, fingers twisting, reaching for pleasure.

Sting and Gray were both moaning when Rogue came over his fingers, rocking himself through the pleasure and licking his fingers off.

He didn't have to be in the mood for sex in order to have fun. Hell, the other three would've been perfectly fine with Rogue curling up in the corner and watching them while he did himself, but being alone was okay too. Tired and content, he leaned his head down on the armrest and picked his book up again, a warm smile pushing at his lips as Sting and Natsu continued to fuck and Gray continued to voice how much he liked it.

* * *

Sting's fingers were kneading Gray's hipbones now, then gliding up to tempt his nipples, then rising higher to circle his neck, several fingers slipping up over Gray's lips and into his mouth.

Elbows digging into the bed, Gray sucked at Sting's fingers and let Sting caress his mouth, catching his tongue, nearly gagging him before pulling back. That was a new way to be choked, and his cock jumped at the opportunities, but he couldn't express any of that now, too caught up in how Sting had bent his knees to thrust deeper, Gray feeling a spreading soreness now.

On a long, deep thrust, Sting sucked on Gray's shoulder and held himself against Gray's ass, cock jumping tangibly as he came. It took Sting a minute to empty himself, humping Gray's ass as he did, finally breaking away panting and falling onto the bed beside him.

Lying on the bed panting, they smiled at each other and Sting kissed Gray's lips, then closed his eyes and tilted his head back in exhaustion.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Sting groaned.

Natsu jumped onto the bed between them, snuggling up and kissing them each.

"That was so hot, you guys," he murmured. "Sting, you were so good the way you fucked him. Oh my gods."

Gray groaned his assent and Sting blushed.

"You made me fucking horny again," Natsu laughed, and Gray glanced down at his cock, which was hard and tall once more.

"Damn," Gray smiled. "We must be really hot."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Sting watched as Gray leaned in and kissed Natsu, the pair of them getting caught up making out. Sting was firmly in the cuddle, but there was still enough room for him to watch Gray's fingers curling loosely around Natsu and giving a tantalizing tug.

"I think cuddling is better naked, don't you?" Gray murmured, and they all hurried to strip down.

Now Sting was plastered to Natsu's side with Gray's hand cupping his bare hip. He felt sated and connected, and all couldn't be more right with the world.

Wet humming sounds made Sting open his eyes again to find Natsu and Gray making out again, getting more and more passionate as tongues and teeth got involved. And then Natsu squeaked, hips lifting off the mattress, and Sting saw where Gray's hand was.

He had his middle finger all the way up Natsu's ass, and was drawing out and thrusting back in with surprising vigor.

Natsu groaned and dropped his hips back down, his stomach tensing and providing quite the display of muscle for Sting to appreciate. He licked Natsu's nipple and enjoyed the pleasured groan.

When Sting stretched up to join the kiss, it was messy and uncoordinated, as three-way kisses always were, but he didn't care: he was breathing their air and tasting their tongues. Gray and Natsu were both on fire, and as tired as Sting had been after coming, he could feel life flowing back into him again at their eager enthusiasm.

"I'm going to fuck you," Gray whispered as he nipped a trail down Natsu's neck, leaving Natsu and Sting to suck on each other's lips. "I hope you left the camera on, because I'm going to fuck you _hard_ and your pretty dick is going to come just from me taking you."

"Okay," Natsu said, shuddering. "Okay. Gods. Yes. Okay."

"And yes, he left the camera rolling," Sting added, glancing over and seeing the phone was still lit up. He smiled down at Natsu, who was on his back now with both Sting and Gray half over him.

Gray rolled Natsu onto his side toward Sting so that Gray could better open him up from behind. Sting continued his attention to Natsu's nipples getting jerks and mewls and hisses of, _yes, Sting, fuck._

When fingers probed along Sting's thigh and toward his entrance, he wasn't surprised. Really, he'd been waiting for it. Eagerly, he realized. Hoping Natsu might feel the need…

"You're ready," Gray huffed against Natsu's shoulder. "You have to be, because I can't anymore."

"Always," Natsu groaned. "For you, always ready."

Just like they had with Gray, Gray rolled Natsu onto his stomach, pulling his hips up so that Gray could kneel behind him. Sting slid seamlessly beneath Natsu, those coiled arms trembling on either side of Sting's head as Natsu stared down at him with a desperate, pre-fucked-out expression.

"Wanna…?" Sting couldn't find his words.

He was cut off by Gray wrapping an arm around Natsu's middle and entering him, Natsu nearly collapsing as he closed his eyes and groaned. Gray bit him in response, and then set up a pace that threatened to break the bed.

Every thrust from Gray brought Natsu against Sting: their cocks together, Natsu's cock sliding against his ass, or their hips knocking together. Finally Natsu leaned forward on one arm and grabbed his dick, waiting for Gray's thrust to line himself up with Sting's ass.

Sting whimpered, "Please."

Natsu missed the first time, Gray snapping against him and knocking him flat on the bed. Once Gray had pulled Natsu up on his knees again, though, the next thrust brought Natsu against Sting's body—against his ass, slipping in…

And then Natsu was inside him, and Sting threw his mouth open, arching up as the powerful surge of Gray's hips transferred through Natsu all the way into Sting's body.

He wasn't quite prepped enough, but that didn't matter, because Natsu was an expert and was hitting his spot on almost every thrust. Sting adjusted quickly and soon realized he was begging, one hand on Natsu's chest, the other on Gray's hip. He didn't know whom he was begging more: they were both fucking him.

Sting wanted to touch more, to explore all the pleasure centers he was intimately familiar with on his boyfriends' bodies, but there was no time; too much fervor and thrusting and sweating collision. Natsu was keening at Gray, biting down on Sting's pec when Gray delivered a particularly sharp thrust.

They were three bodies sliding and tangling together. Sting wouldn't want to be untangled even if it were possible.

Natsu came suddenly, another thrust from Gray tipping him over the edge without warning. He yanked against Gray's arm and kept himself in Sting's ass while he moaned it out, until his head tilted back dramatically onto Gray's shoulder.

"Fuck," Natsu groaned, kissing Gray's cheek.

"Jesus, you get so tight when you come," Gray whined. "Fuck, you just about strangled me."

"But you like being strangled," Natsu panted with a glint in his eye.

Gray eyed him, then looked down at Sting. He seemed to decide something.

Gray pulling quickly out of Natsu meant Natsu falling out of Sting, and before either Natsu or Sting could react, Gray had pushed Natsu further up the bed and was lining up with Sting's ass.

"Sting," he grunted, looking down while he hovered, tip poking Sting's entrance and making him faint with desire. "You want something tight to fuck into?"

"Why would I turn that down?" Sting replied shakily.

"Natsu." Gray grabbed the man's hips. "Ride our dear boyfriend, would you?"

* * *

Sliding into Sting was heaven. Gray was already so close, Natsu having squeezed him almost to the point of torture. Sting wasn't particularly loose (which Gray was happy about), but the entry was quite smooth, and Gray realized—

"Oh gods, Natsu, you lubed his ass for me. Fuck, he's so _wet._ "

It took the other two a moment and then Natsu gave that happy-possessive growl he had and Sting blushed in a pleased, embarrassed, lustful way.

"You're…so…good," Gray panted as he began to thrust, Sting clenching around him, as he knew Gray loved.

Natsu was still shivering through pleasure when Gray took hold of his hips and guided him back toward Sting's cock, hard and tall.

"Time for you to take him," Gray said hoarsely, biting Natsu's ear.

Natsu trembled and swore, then with Gray's help lowered onto Sting's cock.

Sting arched and clenched even tighter around Gray, so that all three of them groaned at the same time.

Arms around Natsu's chest, Gray pinched his nipples and enjoyed toying with the little hard tips, Natsu panting even though his cock was spent. When Gray thrust into Sting, aiming up, the move successfully thrust Sting up into Natsu, Sting digging his heels into the bed to get deeper into Natsu's hot ass.

"Oh gods," Natsu sighed, reaching back and running a hand through Gray's hair. "This is hot."

And so it was. Natsu fisted his fingers in Gray's hair and pulled, moaning every time Gray thrust into Sting. The tightness of Sting's ass mixed with the fact that he was still wet with Natsu's come brought Gray to the edge very quickly—and then he glanced over at the phone. It was at an angle to catch everything: Natsu tugging his hair, Gray pulling out and thrusting deep, Sting jolting Natsu with his own thrusts while he kneaded Natsu's thighs.

The edge was so close. Already Gray was peaking, unable to stop as his body called him forward.

"Come for me, Sting," he moaned, determined to be the last one. "Come for us. Natsu needs you to fill him the way he did you—"

That was all it took for Sting to gasp and break rhythm, thrusting up into Natsu and rotating his hips so that Gray's cock was clenched tight inside his body.

Shuddering, Gray emptied into Sting, pouring himself out, drained and fucking perfect.

"You're fucking perfect," Gray murmured, peeking over Natsu's shoulder to see the radiant effect these words had on Sting.

Natsu leaned back against Gray's chest in a cuddly way, yawning.

"Am I perfect too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gray said gruffly. "You both are. And so is Rogue," he called, voice pitched to reach the living room. Natsu and Sting grinned.

"What do you wanna bet he jacked off out there?" Sting whispered.

"That's not worth betting on," Natsu laughed. "We all know the answer is yes."

As the three of them curled up in the bed, Gray insinuated himself in the middle, a spot he didn't usually like, but today he wanted to feel their arms around him: he wanted to feel safe and enclosed and like he mattered.

He was loved.

"Rogue," Sting called sleepily. "We're snuggling, you could join us."

Padding footsteps brought their fourth, smiling softly when he saw them curled up together.

"Can you get my phone?" Natsu asked. "It's still recording."

"Aww," Rogue said, fetching it. "That means it'll end with you cuddling. That's a really cute way to end your first porno, guys."

At those words, Gray actually blushed. "Porno," he muttered. "I mean…I guess."

Natsu looked at him and laughed.

"We fuck better than actors do," he said. "And Sting is prettier than any porn star I've ever seen."

Sting smiled happily and pressed his face into the pillow as Rogue slid in to curl around his back, pulling the covers over the four of them.

"How many porn stars _have_ you seen?" Rogue asked.

Natsu hummed. "Dozen? Hundred? Thousand? I don't know."

"Those numbers are wildly different," Gray chuckled.

"I'm gay. I'm bad at math."

Gray and Rogue, who both used math at their jobs, smirked at each other.

"Don't even start," Sting interrupted them. "Natsu, we love you just the way you are. Now hold my hand so I can fall asleep. I gotta be touching all of you."

Closing his eyes, Gray sighed happily and squeezed the hand he was holding—he'd lost track of whose it was—leaning into the embrace of the people who didn't judge him for needing to be taken care of sometimes.

For the people who took care of him, in exactly all the ways he needed.


End file.
